


Family Tree

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars, Episode VIII: The Last Jedi [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Repressed Memories, but inferences nonetheless, holos, inferences of sexual abuse, it does not happen, title a reference to the megadeth song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: While going through Luke's things on Ach-To, Rey makes a horrifying discovery.





	Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

If the incident with the lightsaber could have taught Rey anything, it was to stay out of other beings' things. (Of course, as a scavenger on Jakku, her job was good as to go into other beings' things. And considering how the lightsaber incident had worked out in her favor, it could have said otherwise) She couldn't say what led her to be poring through Luke's things other than something catching her eye. A holo of herself, as a little girl. 

In terms of being left on Jakku, she could remember a ship flying off into the distance, Unkar Plutt seizing her arm and ordering her to be quiet. That was before being dropped off at Aaron and Zara's. They had died when she was thirteen, good as leaving her on her own. She still missed them. She doubted that a day went by when she didn't miss them in at least some way. 

This holo, though...this holo was different. She still wore her hair in the three buns that she had worn a lot of the time, but she looked happier, brighter. She was dressed in Jedi robes, small Jedi robes for little Padawans. 

That was the first surprise. 

The rest of the surprises came even as she pored through the holos. There was Kylo Ren, Ben as his father called him

_and even thinking about it was enough to make tears well up in her eyes all over again. It didn't matter what Luke said. Ren was a monster, a murderer._

 

younger, disturbingly innocent even as he played with younger Rey.

_A high-pitched giggle and a shriek of delight. This little girl was playing X-wing Pilots, and Ben was lifting her in the air while she made X-wing noises._

Rey looked away from the holo. It was too hard to think about. The fact that even the monster had been a young boy once. An innocent one at that. She went through the other holos, one of her with Poe (and how had Poe known her?), one of her mother, a beautiful dark-haired woman with a radiant smile, and some holos from Luke and General Organa's upbringing, no doubt -- Tatooine, and before it had been destroyed, Alderaan. 

It was the last holo she found that truly made her freeze. He was cloaked and disguised, but she could recognize him too well from holos, from dreams and nightmares. 

It was Snoke. But what was Snoke, of all beings, doing in the family holos? Little Rey was boosted in his arms, grinning, completely unafraid of this hulking beast who was behind every atrocity the First Order committed.

And it was then she heard his voice. Deep, rumbling, almost amiable -- even fatherly.

_"It's our little secret."_

 

Rey froze as the words echoed in her mind.  _Secret._ Like the word "classified", but having more weight when said to a child. It usually meant ugly things, things that no one should do to a child. Snoke couldn't have done the unthinkable and --

" _Close your eyes, Jaina. Open your mind..."_

And the voices in Jaina's -- in Rey's -- mind not long after. 

So that was how she had been able to fight Kylo Ren off. He must have accidentally jogged her memory, just like he did when he offered to train her in the Force. (As if she would ever train with a monster, a murderer) 

And her name was not Rey, as she thought, but Jaina...

Rey slumped against the wall, suddenly feeling, much like on Takodana, as if she had been punched in the chest. 


End file.
